


Falling

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((How do people name things?)) <br/>This one's for another awesome RP partner, Savanna. It's set before the time our RP starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Dean wasn’t really sure when or how it had happened, but he’d managed to develop a crush on Castiel Novak, the nerdy boy who sat next to him  in some of his classes. He was the first guy Dean had ever been attracted to and Jo teased him mercilessly, telling him to man up and ask the boy out on a date. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. So instead he asked the guy for help with his classes.

 

-

 

They quickly fell into a routine. In the morning Dean picked Castiel up for school. The boy would remind him of his schedule and they’d go to class. Sometimes he took Castiel out for lunch. On the days that Dean didn’t have football practice they would go back to his place and study, then hang out. Sometimes Castiel even stayed the night.

Dean flirted all the time, loving the way he was able to make Castiel blush and even giggle sometimes. He found himself falling harder and harder for the boy, but he was just so damn scared. He’d only ever been in one real relationship and that had ended terribly. He and Lisa were no longer on speaking terms. To her he didn’t even exist. And if that weren’t enough he was on the damn football team, with a bunch of guys that weren’t really pro gay. Then there was the part where he really had no idea what his dad would do. The idea was just stressful.

But he couldn’t help the way he felt. He couldn’t help that his heart beat faster when he met those gorgeous blue eyes. He couldn’t help how much he wanted to kiss Castiel breathless, run his fingers through his thick, dark hair, strip the shirts he wore from his body, and kiss every inch of his skin. He found himself thinking out these things more and more often until one day he just couldn’t help it anymore.

 

-

 

They were sitting on his bed, taking a break from studying. Dean had earned it, Castiel said, because he passed his test the day before and had continued to work hard. Cas was big on rewards and Dean wondered what those rewards could be like if they were dating.

“Why are you so pretty, Cas?” he asked, watching the boy with a little smirk.

“I…” Castiel flushed brightly and looked away. “Um...I’m not sure?”

Dean grinned, eyes running over the other boy’s face. “Seriously though...You’re...you’re kinda really beautiful, y’know?”

Castiel’s flush deepened and he looked over to meet Dean’s eyes. “So are you,” he murmured, voice soft and shy, and that was what it took. There was that last straw. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He slowly leaned forward and cupped Castiel’s cheek with one hand. Pausing an inch away from his lips he gave the other boy a chance to back away. When he didn’t Dean leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him, soft and slow. That was all he needed to know that he would be falling in love with this boy.


End file.
